1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fiber connectors and, particularly, to a fiber connector with an adjustable optical coupling portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber connectors generally include a light emitting element, a case, and a fiber. The case covers the light emitting element and includes a convex lens aligned with the light emitting element. Light rays emitted from the light emitting element are converged by the convex lens and then project to the fiber. In different applications, the convex lens may be designed to obtain difference convergences depending on needs and thus the whole case should be changed in the different applications. This increases cost and decreases efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fiber connector, which can overcome the limitations described.